


milcząc między nami

by prouvaire_nif



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French Revolution RPF, Przybyszewska
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, bardzo fajna metafora muru, camille jest dziennikarzem śledczym i był w więzieniu, desmoulierre, mała próba pisania wkurzonego maxime'a, nie wiem nudziło mi się
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaire_nif/pseuds/prouvaire_nif
Summary: Camille i Maxime rozstali się w nieszczególnych okolicznościach (czyt. Camille został aresztowany). I Maxime ma mu to nadal za złe, gdyż nie można chronić ludzi, których się kocha, jeśli są imbecylami. A Camille jest imbecylem, który nadal chce coś zmienić. Chociaż sposoby ma nieszczególne.
Relationships: Camille Desmoulins/Maximilien Robespierre, one sided Antoine de Saint-Just/Maximilien Robespierre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	milcząc między nami

**Author's Note:**

> bardzo głupia rzecz którą napisałam ale muszę poćwiczyć pisanie, także oto jest

Jego oczy śledziły mężczyznę, który właśnie wkroczył do pomieszczenia z chłodną dosadnością. Obcy był wysoki, ciemne włosy skręcone na całej długości, co oznaczało do ramion, odgarnięte były za uszy. Jeśli przechyliłby głowę o trzydzieści stopni zauważyłby bez wątpienia złoty kolczyk zwieszający się niemalże piracką ostentacją.

– Dzień dobry, miałem się zobaczyć z Robespierre'em. Powiedział, że go tu zastanę o tej porze. – Mężczyzna przechylił się nad deską recepcji, opierając łokieć grafitowej marynarki, która nie pasowała do jego prezencji – Antoine zwykł takich ludzi widzieć w klubach z bilardem albo w zielonych polo lokalnych supermarketów – i zastukał palcami, co wywołałoby falę irytacji sekretarza, ale zwróciło to jego uwagę na obrączkę na palcu nieznajomego.

– Pańska godność? – zapytał bezosobowym głosem.

Z jakiś dziwnych przyczyn złoto zaniepokoiło go.

– Desmoulins. Camille Desmoulins – przedstawił się wreszcie intruz i Antoine zmusił się do nie uniesienia brwi. Przeklęty dziennikarzyna u nich?!

Zamiast skomentować sięgnął po telefon wewnętrzny i przywołał Maxime'a na dół.

– Dlaczego... – Antoine nie miał czasu wyjaśnić, bo Maxime na widok Desmoulins zamarł wpół kroku. – Camille?

Saint–Just przygryzł dolną wargę, pozostając widzem, jak na twarzy Desmoulins wysłonecznia się uśmiech. Maxime nadal wyglądał jakby odgrywał scenę spotkania Hamleta z duchem ojca. Chociaż, może nie ojca...

– Zazwyczaj – odpowiedział przekornie Desmoulins, ale Maxime'owi wyraźnie nie było do śmiechu. Ruszył w jego stronę szybkim krokiem i Camille wyraźnie spodziewał się uderzenia albo jakiegokolwiek innego ataku z jego strony, gdyż skrzywił się nieznacznie. Maxime jednak przeskoczył przez hol, złapał go za nadgarstek i zaczął wyprowadzać niczym irytujące dziecko. Dopiero przy drzwiach opamiętał się.

– Antoine, wypisz mnie na godzinę.

I już odwrócił twarz ściągniętą przez jakąś obawę, nadal trzymając palce zaciśnięte na nadgarstku wyższego przecież od siebie Camilla.

Wyglądałoby to nawet zabawnie, gdyby nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy Antoine widział Maxime'a wzburzonego przez samo pojawienie się kogoś. A przede wszystkim, nie było mu do śmiechu, ponieważ był to przeklęty dziennikarzyna. A to tylko świadczyło o kłopotach.

***

– Chyba sobie żartujesz w tym momencie – warknął Maxime, krzyżując ramiona na piersi; piaskowego koloru marynarka zdawała się przyciasna, jakby pożyczył ją od kogoś młodszego i wyższego. Camille miał trzy rzuty w tej zagadce, ale odpowiedź znał nawet jeśli była mu niepotrzebna.

– Krzyknięcie „niespodzianka" rzucając w ciebie konfetti byłoby lepsze? – zaproponował, a Maxime nie kontrolując się nawet westchnął głęboko. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

– Camille, proszę cię... Warto było? – zapytał sucho, zamiast kontynuować listy wszystkich nadmiarów, jakie właśnie w tej chwili były mu wstrzykiwane za kołnierz paraliżując nerwy i zlewając go zimnym potem stresu.

Camille nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego zaczął oglądać się wokół siebie. To miejsce napełniało go nieuzasadnionym dyskomfortem, a zwłaszcza obecność Maxime'a zakutego w dziwne konwenanse pracy, takie odmienne od wszystkiego, co zapamiętał jako jego otoczenie.

Stali na parkingu dla pracowników, słońce niezatrzymane przez niskie dachy otaczających budynków prażyło wprost na niezliczone połacie malowanej blachy i szkła, które na pewno nie było kuloodporne. Ktoś zasadził rząd jarzębin w cichej życzliwej myśli, że doda to trochę tej betonowo–metalicznej pustce energii. Ale nawet pączki zieleniejące w zimnym powietrzu nie mogły jakoś tchnąć życia w tę przestrzeń.

Może dlatego Maxime tak dobrze tu pasował.

– Przejdźmy się – zaproponował Camille czując, że zaczyna się tu dusić, a przede wszystkim unikając odpowiedzi. Maxime zmierzył go spojrzeniem, w którym konsternacja mieszała się z irytacją. Desmoulins tracił przewagę. Powinien wszystko wytłumaczyć zanim Maxime straci cierpliwość. To byłoby najrozsądniejsze.

Ale Camille nie miał najmniejszej ochoty postępować tak, jak było to rozsądne. Już odsiedział za swój rozsądek. Milczenie nie szarpało tak jego sił.

– Długo jesteś na nogach? – Brzmiało to zabawnie, ale Camille instynktownie wiedział, że chodzi o wyjście. Chociaż wolałby nie wiedzieć, bo instynktowna znajomość Maxime'a bolała. Zastanawiał się, czy jego serce też tak dziwnie ściska na jego widok. Ale przecież nie zapyta.

– Dziewiętnaście godzin – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, gdy przeszli między jakąś cieńszą uliczką by wydostać się z pierścienia bloków. Wypuściła ich ona na szeroką ulicę wypełnioną pozamykanymi już i pozabijanymi deskami witrynami starych sklepów.

Dawno nauczył się, że nie potrafi kłamać, choćby zależało od tego jego życie. Poza tym, kłamanie kosztowało wysiłek, na który nie było go stać, gdyż energia była mu potrzebna do utrzymania się prosto, ignorowania ciągnącej pustki w żołądku z obu stresu i bliskości oraz podtrzymywania rozmowy bez oparcia się głową o otoczone garniturem młodszego brata ramię.

– Zwariuję kiedyś przez ciebie – mruknął pod nosem Maxime i dodał głośniej. – Co konkretnie chciałeś osiągnąć przychodząc tutaj?

Jego ton nie zdradzał nic. Żadnej sympatii, ulgi, złego przeczucia, które zawiązało się wokół jego krawata odkąd ujrzał ten żyjący omen tragedii.

Dobrze wiedzieli jak potoczyło się ich ostatnie spotkanie – Camilla odwiózł radiowóz za włamanie na teren prywatny. Można by nawet uznać to za moralistyczną historię, Maxime nawet planował zauważyć cały szereg głupich zachowań, jakimi z własnej bezmyślności Camille się wykazał. 

A mimo całego zamieszania wokół aresztowania dziennikarza śledczego – Maxime podejrzewał, że stało się to za sprawą Dantona, ponieważ ten, chociaż nie wpłacił kaucji za wypuszczenie Camilla (zrobiła to Lucile, biegając po znajomych i pożyczając pieniądze od kogo się da, co miało wkrótce spowodować wciągnięcie obojga Desmoulins w aferę) – artykuł ukazał się w całej swojej mrocznej okazałości i splendorze niepokonania. 

Lafayette nie dość, że dostał się pod ostrze nagonki publicznej, również dostał wyrok, zaprocesowany przez właśnie kilka wniosków. 

O obecności Robespierre'a gdy aresztowano Desmoulins nie wspomniał nikt.

– Miałem nadzieję, że może się ucieszysz. – Camille wzruszył ramionami, głos miał jednak nieprzyjemny, a Maxime zakwestionował, dlaczego w ogóle pozwolił się w to wciągnąć za pierwszym razem. Lata, ba, dekady temu. Ale oczywiście musiał, bo przecież jeśli miał tracić nerwy na tego idiotę, równie dobrze mógł wiedzieć z jakich powodów.

Co nie oznaczało jednakże, że miał siłę go ratować. Być może dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomił, zerkając w pociemniałe, podbite brakiem snu oczy Camilla, na jego naznaczone zarostem policzki. Camille mizerniał w oczach. Maxime mizerniał w duszy. Obaj zdawali się mieć tego świadomość, ale prawda pozostawała milczeniem między nimi.

– Monstrualnie się cieszę, Camille. Jesteś skończonym głupcem – cedził szeptem już Maxime. Wbrew sobie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, jakby dotychczas bał się sprawdzić, czy idący obok niego jest prawdziwy. Jakby zdarzały mu się halucynacje i wyrzuty sumienia. 

Przystanęli. Bo byli boleśnie zgrani, nadal, mimo czasu.

– To lepsze niż być nieskończonym głupcem, co nie?

Maxime wbrew sobie zaśmiał się lekko. Uniósł dłoń, jakby chciał ją położyć na policzku Camilla, zaraz jednak zrezygnował i pociągnął go za łokieć by kontynuowali spacer. Camille nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy.

– Jaki masz plan?

– Będę pisać dalej, cokolwiek byś mi nie powiedział.

Maxime pokręcił głową i wbił spojrzenie w niebo. Nie było czyste, zadymione smugi snuły się miedzy chmurami. Kiedyż on się nauczy?

– W takim razie przeklinam każdy twój następny artykuł – Jakby już tego nie robił. Ale tym razem irytację zastąpiło zimne wyczerpanie.

Robił się za stary. Na tę troskę. Zbyt rozciągnięty.

– Dziękuję – rzucił Camille zbyt szczerze by było to prześmiewcze, bo zawsze w końcu się łamał, zawsze przy Maxime'ie, i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku jego dłoni. Bo oczywiście nie ważył się złapać go za rękę zanim Maxime pierwszy nie wkroczył na ten płonący most. Nadal. Pewne rzeczy pamiętamy instynktownie, przeklnął się w myślach Maxime, spoglądając na znajome linie, znajome palce, znajomy ciężar.

Ach, niech spłonie, chociaż ten raz. Wokół nich było pusto, jakby ludzie poukrywali się w domach albo nadal byli uwięzieni w pracy. Bowiem, gdy Camilla wypuszczają na wolność wszechświat dla równowagi musi się poddać aresztowi. Taka już była zasada równowagi.

Camille ucałował grzbiet jego dłoni zanim ją puścił.

Teatralność, zauważył w duchu Maxime, nie mniej jednak czując, nie mniej jednak przeklinając Camilla, opuszczając palce i nie wycierając kostek instynktownie o tył marynarki. Ale nie zamierzał odwzajemnić gestu na jego ustach.

– Także, nie licz na moją pomoc. 

Być może chciał. A może chciał jedynie by było jasne, że Camille oparcia już w nim nie znajdzie, choćby próbował wszystkich sztuczek, których nie próbował, bo nie po to tu przyszedł. A może dlatego, że potrzebował to sobie powtarzać, aż nie zrozumie, że nie może wszystkich uratować. Nawet jeśli wszyscy ograniczają się jedynie do Camilla.

– Już się domyśliłem. Spokojnie, poradzę sobie. Mam ludzi.

"W przeciwieństwie do ciebie" pozostało milczące, ale Maxime nie poprawił, nie zaoponował, że istnieje Antoine. Bo istnienie Antoine'a nic do ich konwersacji, a może pożegnania, nie wnosiło. Żadnej wagi. Niczym piórko.

Camille miał ludzi. Lucile oraz Dantona. Oczywiście. Dwoje, którzy teraz podtrzymywali jego plecy, chociaż Maxime ufał tylko jednemu. I wolał, by Camille również tak zrobił.

Ale nad pewnymi zgubnymi instynktami władzy nie mamy i nie będziemy mieć. I można tylko żałować, że się nie pali, bo Maxime mógłby wówczas wypalić melancholijnie papierosa nad decyzjami Camilla.

Chyba Antoine sprawiał, że Maxime zaczął dramatyzować.

– Jesteś pewien?

Camille posłał mu dziwny, zmęczony uśmiech. Tyle lat wydawał się znacznie, znacznie młodszy niż był w rzeczywistości, przez humor, przez infantylność zapisaną w liniach jego uśmiechu i błysku w oczach. Teraz zdawał się być wyplutą wersją samego siebie i może żal by było patrzeć, gdyby Maxime nie miał świadomości, że sam się najpierw przeżuł. Przeklinajmy upartych, bo sami siebie poślą na zgubę.

– Zupełnie nie. Ale jakoś trzeba żyć, co nie, Maxime?

Jakoś trzeba, to Maxime musiał przyznać. Nawet jeśli wiązało się to z wiosłowaniem brzytwą po Oceanie Spokojnym.

Nic w tych słowach nie zapowiadało jednak całej fali krytyki wobec wielu ważnych ludzi (w tym samego Maxime'a, zauważył Robespierre z gorzkim uśmiechem, przeglądając artykuł i wtórując myślami mamroczącemu pod nosem Antoine'owi, który z prawdziwym jadem ładował obelgi w „przeklętego dziennikarzynę" jednocześnie w godnym podziwu rozdwojeniu zadań stukając zbyt szybko w klawisze laptopa.)

A zarazem było to do przewidzenia. Wystarczyło rzucić kostką mierząc w najgorsze.

I znów Camille budował mur, zamiast patrzeć, że w drodze, którą zmierza, coraz więcej jest dziur i kolein.

A Maxime zamierzał mu na to pozwolić. Tak zadecydował, opierając się o tył krzesła Antoine'a i patrząc przez ramię na tekst, podczas gdy tamten zamarł, bojąc się chociaż odetchnąć głębiej. Mógłby przysiąc, że zaraz zejdzie na mały zawał, który nic wspólnego nie miał z jego wcześniejszą złością.

– To im się nie spodoba – zauważył pod nosem, a Maxime zgodził się w duchu. Uśmiechnął się jednakże.

– I o to chodzi. Jak zamierzali być ślepi do tej pory, może zacząć im być niewygodnie. Krok po kroku.

Antoine jak na znak z niebios uśmiechnął się szeroko i pokiwał głową, odprowadzając Maxime'a czujnym wzrokiem. Zaraz wrócił do bezrytmicznego stukotania w klawiaturę, jakby był podłączony do kardiogramu. Krok po kroku.

Niech Camille buduje swój mur. Antoine nie szykował tarana, o nie. Antoine szykował drabinę.


End file.
